


[战国BASARA/亲就]御伽草子

by rontgendono



Series: 战国basara [4]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rontgendono/pseuds/rontgendono
Summary: *和风五十题·前编  四一*御伽草子：假名书写的夜话故事，多讲述鬼神妖怪退治场景*战国捏造，GATE 7梗，R18





	[战国BASARA/亲就]御伽草子

当雷声在耳边炸响之时，我惊醒了过来。外头漆黑的夜幕里，不知几时开始大雨滂沱。我闭上眼睛喘了口气，睡意消失殆尽，于是坐起来，开始合掌诵经。  
这里是郡山城，掌控安艺的毛利氏的本家，我结束人质的生活，回到这里已经五年了。一个月前，母亲病重过世，父亲将家督的位置传给了我，就开始退隐幕后。  
想到父亲的时候，我脑中浮现出了那副可谓刻薄的美貌。  
……是的，美貌。  
从我记事起到现在，那个人的外表几乎没有任何变化。对于毛利家臣与安艺之兵来说，父亲就像是稀世之神一般的存在，即便如他所信奉的日轮那样亘古不变也不足为奇。但是，我并不认同。  
幼时睡前，母亲会拿起书册给我讲些关乎人神妖鬼的奇谭。有一次，她这样说：  
“这座城里，就住着鬼哦。”  
我好奇地追问她是否亲眼见过时，母亲微笑着抚摸我的头。  
“我是看不见的。不过，若是千代寿丸的话，或许可以呢。”  
那时我不明白母亲的意思，现在想来的话，父亲的身边，确实环绕着某种东西——我能感觉的到。  
鬼吗……想到这里，我终于站起身来。心绪紊乱，再持续诵经的话，也只是对佛祖的亵渎罢了。  
悄悄出门，雷雨仍没有停歇的迹象，廊下的夜灯好像随时都会被风吹熄。谨慎地不惊动任何人，我往父亲的居所走去。尽管依然政权在握，父亲的生活已是深居简出，但即使这样，在这附近连一个守卫的身影都没发现，还是令我感到意外。  
被风吹来的雨水打湿了衣服，我在深夜中行走，甚至不知道自己到底想做什么。难道真的想退治鬼怪吗？又不是小孩子玩游戏，无稽之谈。  
自嘲之时，已经能看见父亲所在的房间，门似乎没有关紧，隐约透出一线暗淡的光。这时间了，他还没有休息吗？我疑惑地贴着门蹲低了身子。  
此时，我听到了某些动静。雷声不再那么激烈，灌入耳内的除了风雨的嘈杂，还夹杂着细微的人声，是从房内传出来的，近乎一种呻吟。  
我紧张地靠近那道狭窄的门缝，映入视野的就如同其他世界的幻象。  
男人白皙而单薄的背，被昏黄的烛火染上了淡淡阴影，在我的眼中妖艳地鼓动着。熟悉的栗色短发下只露出一小片侧脸的线条，随着身躯起伏的节奏，他仰起头来，发出了和刚才同样的声音。  
混合着痛苦与愉悦的，低哑而短促的音节。  
是父亲，即便是呈现出如此陌生的姿态，我也不会认错。意识到这点的时候，我像要抑制压力般地咽了一口唾沫。  
父亲正分开双腿，跪坐在另一个人的腰胯上。那是个比父亲健壮太多的男人，从这个角度我大致能看到他的脸，却全然没有印象。蓬松的银发，以布带遮蔽左眼，可以说透着粗犷的俊朗，还有他的额头上，那是……  
角？  
我努力分辨着所见的异物，没错，是角，弯如新月的一对。  
「这座城里，就住着鬼哦。」  
母亲昔年的话语回荡在耳边，超乎认知的事实让我有些恍惚，而鬼饱涨的性器无可争辩地被父亲的肉体贪婪地吞吐着，发出津津有味的水渍声。  
——鬼正在侵食着父亲。  
是离开这里，或者冲进去阻止这一切？思绪飞快地运转着，但手脚动弹不得，也无法移开视线。父亲淫靡的媚态扭曲成了一种莫名的恐惧，震慑了我的意志。  
——不对，是父亲已然变成了鬼。  
“你还真是……美味啊。”  
忽然，鬼感叹似的开了口，回应他的是一阵低笑。  
“嗯，有什么可笑吗？”  
“身为隐威，却对血契之主产生此等下贱的欲望，难道不可笑吗？”  
“你如果不满，尽管吩咐就是了。只要是你的命令，我就会听从。”鬼带着放肆的笑意吮吻父亲的手指，“不过相对的，该换谁当供品好呢？从血统来说的话……那个新任家督的小子如何？”  
闻言，我打了个激灵，背上渗出一阵冷汗。鬼说这些的时候，我清楚地看到他戏谑的眼神向这边睨过来——被发现了，或许从一开始，他就知道我在这里。  
父亲的动作停下来，抽回手扇了鬼一个不轻不重的耳光。  
“我不会让你对毛利家为所欲为。”  
“你啊……”鬼摸了摸被抽打的脸颊，嘟囔道：“有时候还真让人头疼，你这种偏执。”  
说罢又揽住了父亲的腰。  
“或者说，让人嫉妒也不为过。”  
“说什么蠢话。”父亲的声音听起来有些不耐烦，“快点做完，不要耽误我休息，明天还有……”  
话语的后半段，淹没在了突来的唇舌纠缠中，比起露骨的交欢场面，这亲昵的接吻声响反倒让我面红耳赤。  
“那就快点满足我吧，这么三心二意得可不行。”  
“用不着你提醒……”  
尽管语气冷漠，但沉重的呼吸透露出了身躯的渴求，父亲自行扭动了起来。艳色的画卷再度展开，浓墨重彩。纠葛不止的肢体，泛着薄汗光泽的皮肤，摇晃着肉欲的低吟，美丽的百无禁忌的妖鬼之境。  
“啊……这里……不要……”  
“这里吗？”  
“啊啊……啊……好……”  
“真厉害……吸的那么紧，这么喜欢吗？”  
“嗯嗯……再深一点……好……舒服……”  
“再多给我看一些吧，你的姿态。”  
鬼抱着意乱情迷的父亲，像要折断他的身体似的以蛮横的力道冲撞着他。  
“只要足够取悦我，即使是虚假的也好。”  
然后，在喘息与吟哦的间隙，我听到了父亲格格不入的冷笑。  
“你这……恬不知足的隐威/鬼哟。”  
鬼恶意地笑着，咬住了父亲的耳垂，似乎是说了什么。忽然，父亲慢慢地把头转了过来。  
——朝我所在的方向。  
好像就要被那个异常的空间所吞噬般，我惊恐地想退后，却僵硬地咕咚一下扑倒在了地上。  
不敢看父亲的表情，不敢对上他的眼神，如果那样做了的话……  
会变成鬼。  
我挣扎着爬起来，手忙脚乱地奔跑，只想远离那道禁忌的缝隙。不知何时腿脚已然发麻，而我全然不顾发出的声响是否会惊醒其他人，就这样在风雨渐歇的时刻，跌跌撞撞地逃离了那个光怪陆离的世界。

END


End file.
